disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Air
Witches with dominion over the wind. Air witches control the skies and storms, and summon thrashing winds to tear apart their enemies. Not to be confused with Witches of the heavens, or bird witches, they claim to be superior as they command that which the bird needs to be a bird. Hexes: Elemental Weapon (Sp): You gain the spell elemental weapon, though you can only use it for the wind spell. Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, you can use it as a spell like ability. At 10th level when you use it like this, the spell cast is mega wind, and at 15th level it's Giga Wind. Element Charge (Sp): You gain the spell Element charge, though you can only use it for sonic damage. At 10th level This applies to all hexes you possess that deal sonic damage, at 15th level it applies to all sonic damage you deal. Aerokinetic Weapon (Su): You must possess the Telekinetic Weapon witch hex to select this one. When activating the Aerokinetic weapon, you can apply it to multiple weapons with a single action. You must spend 2 uses of Telekinetic weapon, and then 1 additional use for every weapon you wish to effect. At 10th level it acts as if it had the flying enchantment. You can have up to 1 weapon per 4 levels effected by this at a time (Max 4). Aerokinetic Fortitude: ''You must possess Aerokinetic Weapon or Telekinetic Weapon to select this. After selecting this hex, all dancing weapons increase their duration by 4 rounds when used by you. This can be selected multiple times, it's effects stack. ''Aerokinetic Bolt (Su): As a standard action, you can cause a blast of wind to blow fourth from your hands and strike your foe. You can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of wind. If you hit the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of wind damage + 1 point for every two witch levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. You can select the energy burst gatling major witch hex and apply it to this.' Windfell Mastery: ''When you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can change the type of damage dealt to sonic. This also changes the spell to have the sonic and wind descriptors. ''Skyskate (Sp): ''For a number of minutes per day equal to your witch level, you can benefit from the fly spell. At 10th level you can choose to use the Unstoppable liftoff spell instead, however when you do it takes 1 minute of your fly duration every round. ''Windswept Familiar (Su): ''Your familiar or creature you grant power through your familiar ability, gains resistance 10 to sonic and +1d6 sonic damage on all of their attacks. This increases to resistance 20 and +1d10 sonic at level 14. ''Windswept Steel (Sp): You can touch a weapon or up to 50 pieces of ammunition as a standard action, giving it the Thundering property for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Witch level (minimum 1). At 9th level, you can confer the Thundering Burst property instead, but the duration of the power is halved. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. This can be applied to any weapon, even if normally it wouldn't be able to apply to said weapon. '''Major Hexes: Aerokinetic Decapitation: ''You must possess the Aerokinetic weapon hex or the Aerokinetic bolt hex to select this. When using either of those weapons, once per day you can treat it as a vorpal weapon for 1 round. This is a swift action to activate. This can be used once a day, for every 4 levels you possess. ''Black Wind Invigoration (Su):''Your spells become much more deadly and ferocious. After selecting this hex you can imbue your wind spells with the black winds. When using a spell or hex with the air descriptor or that does sonic damage, you can spend a use of this ability to make it more powerful. Damage done by this increases it's damage by 1 damage die step (D4-D6-D8-D10-D12-D12+1). In addition creatures struck who fail their saving throw against it are effected by a bestow curse effect. If the effect had no saving throw this curse has a will save. They are effected by the Curse of Howling Winds. Creatures afflicted with the curse of howling winds fear the wind and are shaken whenever they are effected by a wind spell, take sonic damage, or see lightning or thunder. When shakened by the wind, they begin to hear howling winds and they are also considered to be deafened and often start shouting over the nonexistent wind when they speak. If already shaken and the creature is effected by another spell that would cause them to become shaken, they are exhausted and take a -6 penalty to all rolls and armor class until the fear subsides. The Black Wind Invigoration is not an action to activate and simply is applied to abilities when you utilize a qualifying spell or hex. This can be used once per day for every 4 levels you possess. ''Hurricane Blast (Su): ''When using a spell of 4th level or lower that has the air descriptor, it deals +1d6 damage per 5 levels and knocks enemies prone who fail their saving throw. If it has no saving throw, the enemy gains a reflex save. This can be used once per day for every 2 levels you possess. ''Thrashing Wind Wall (Sp): ''You can use the spell Thrashing Wind Wall once per day for every 5 levels you possess as a spell like ability. ''Elusive Body (Sp): ''You can cast the spell Windy Escape at will. ''Wind Resistance ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Ex)]:'' You gain resist Sonic 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to Sonic. ''Sonic Blast ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Spell-Like-Abilities-Sp- ''(Sp)]: You can unleash a blast of elemental power once per day. This 20-foot-radius burst does 1d6 points of Sonic damage per witch level. Those caught in the area of your blast receive a Reflex save for half damage. Creatures that fail their saves gain vulnerability to Sonic until the end of your next turn. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Witch level + your Intelligence modifier. You can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. This power has a range of 60 feet. Severe Wind Warning (Su): ''Any Sonic or Wind spell that you cast that deals damage, deals an additional amount of damage equal to half of your level. This bonus only applies once to a spell, not once per missile or ray, and cannot be split between multiple missiles or rays. This bonus damage is not increased by Empower Spell or similar effects. This damage is of the same type as the spell. At 20th level, whenever you cast a wind spell you can roll twice to penetrate a creature's spell resistance and take the better result. ''Pierce the Veil (Su): ''Your projectiles and ability to fly should you possess it, completely ignore wind effects that normally wouldn't allow you to use those abilities. This means the Wind Witch can fly through gale force winds and fire arrows through wind walls with little issue. ''Whirlwind Teleportation: ''A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she bursts into a whirling puff of wind and reappears wherever she goes in the same manner she had left. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. At 15th level Creatures within 10 feet of her when she reappears must make a reflex saving throw or take 5d6 sonic damage. A successful saving throw halves the damage. ''Winded Impact (Sp): ''Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, you can cause a creature who takes sonic damage from you to suffer the effects of a suffocation spell. If the source of the sonic damage had a saving throw, it applies to this effect as well, however if it had no saving throw they gain a fortitude save. ''Control Weather (Sp): ''Once per day, the Witch can cast the spell control weather. For her it takes only a full round action. '''Grand Hexes:' Gale Force cataclysm (Su): ''Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, you can choose for half of your Sonic damage to be divine or unholy instead of sonic damage. This bypasses Sonic immunity, however creatures with sonic vulnerability still take the extra damage. ''Body of Wind ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Su)]: You can transmute your body and equipment to Wind for a period of time. It takes a standard action to take on the form of Wind, and you can end the transmutation with a free action on your turn. This works like an Elemental Body IV spell, and you gain all of the listed bonuses, including the ability bonuses, except you retain your normal size. You can take on the form of ice for a number of rounds per day equal to your Witch level. The rounds need not be consecutive ''Aerokinetic Vital Strike: ''You must possess the Aerokinetic weapon hex or the Aerokinetic bolt hex to select this. When wielding an Aerokinetic weapon, You can spend a full round action to make a vital strike with it. If you are wielding multiple weapons with Aerokinetic weapon, you roll 1 additional time for damage for each weapon wielded. This stacks with the improved and greater vital strike feats. (For example, Francesca the Wind Witch uses Aerokinetic Vital Strike with a longsword. She possesses all three Vital strike feats. This means she would roll the weapon's damage 4 times. She is wielding 4 weapons with Aerokinetic Weapon, so she rolls an additional 3 times for a total of 7 times). If using the Aerokinetic bolt ability, this just works as a vital strike using the Aerokinetic bolt as if it were a weapon. Creatures struck however must make a fortitude save or be knocked prone. This can be used once per day, and an additional time per day for every 10 levels you possess. ''Insubstantial Form (Sp): ''The witch can assume gaseous form as the spell for 2 minutes per hit dice the witch possesses. While in this form the witch can still cast spells with the air descriptor or spells with fog, mist, or cloud in their name. Finally, a Witch can make a stealth check in this form to appear as normal mist, dust or fog and gains a +10 bonus to this check. She can attempt a grapple check against a creature within her square using her level as her BAB and her Intelligence modifier as her strength modifier and applying any other bonuses she may have. If successful she can enter a creature's lungs or body. While inside of a creature, that creature is effected as if by a suffocation spell. When using this ability, every round is treated as 2 minutes of the witch's duration in this form. If she would change back while inside of a creature, she is treated as if she had been swallowed whole. If the creature doesn't have that ability, the creature must succeed in a fortitude save or take 1d6 damage per level +1 and 1/2 the witch's intelligence modifier in damage and 1d6 constitution damage and the creature is staggered for 1 round as she is shunted out, dealing massive damage to your body. A successful saving throw means you take 1/2 damage and ability damage. ''Storm of Vengeance: ''Once per day you can create the effects of a storm of vengeance spell. While this is active you can cast the spell Wind once per round as a swift action for no cost. 2nd—Wind, 4th—Gust of Wind, 6th—Mega Wind, 8th—Conversing Wind, 10th—Thrashing Wind Sphere, 12th—Path of the Winds, 14th—Shredding Wind, 16th—Tera Wind, 18th—Peta Wind